A Valentines Day to remember
by XxSaphirezxX
Summary: She woke up only to find out that it was Valentines Day, but she was sure that he would not be back from work. Situation changed when she bumped into him just as she was about leave her house. Wonder what's she's going to do now? Click to find out XD


Normal- Story

_Italic- Flashback or Thoughts_

_Italic and underline- Change of point of views_

_**Bold and italic: Narrator**_

**(Valentine's day - love story)**

**A Valentine's day to remember**

The sun rises from the deep horizon, enlightening the once dark sky with its illuminating beams. The birds; already awaken before this breath-taking scene takes place chirps happily as they continue to glide from tree to tree.

'_**Ah~ So this is all happening outside; but unfortunately, this isn't where the story starts. Let's go visit a friend of mine, shall we? *Scenery changes* Ah~ That's more like it. Now, let's start…'**_

Streaks of golden rays make their way into the dimly lit room through the partially closed curtains. Due to the lack of light, the sky-blue wall only seems darker than usual, and layers of shadows mixed together covers parts of the wall, making them even darker. On the far end corner of the room, a girl lies asleep on her single bed…

_Sarah's point of view_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ My annoying alarm rings, drawing me awake from my slumber. _'Ugh! It's so annoying!'_ Mumbling to myself, I tap the button of the alarm clock before snuggling back into my pillow. No sooner than a minute later, I hear it again. Only this time, it's my other four alarm clocks ringing. After several attempts to block out the sound and tossing around my bed, I raise my arms in defeat. "Fine, I'm up! I'm up!" I say to no one in particular.

Swinging my legs to the side of my bed, I glare at my alarm clocks but sigh again when I remember that it was my fault for not turning them off last night. After switching them all off, I get up from the bed and begin my daily routine; except I change to my casual wear today instead of my uniform. Like always, I walk into the kitchen to check on today's date._ Blink! Blink!_ I stare at the calendar for what seems like a minute or two, taking my time for it to register into my mind. _'It's… It's… I-It's VALENTINE'S DAY! Oh no! I forgot! I didn't even make any chocolates for I- Wait… He might not even be home.'_ At that thought, my shoulders slump and I find myself looking at the floor.

'_Oh well, I don't want to think about it anymore. Might as well go out for the day, haven't shopped for a while now.'_ Gathering my thoughts, I soon find myself locking the door to my apartment from outside. I turn to leave, only to bump into someone. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't see- Irie?" His name sounded weird when I hear myself saying it; that was clearly a confused tone. "Oh, Sarah! It's been a while huh? How have you been?" He says to me. _'This is so sudden! There's just no way… He hasn't even been home for months! And what are the chances that… he… today…?'_ My voice takes a confused tone, "F-fine. What are you doing home? You're not busy today?" '_I meant to make the last sentence a statement, guess I'm too surprised.'_ I think to myself. He nods, "Yes, it's my day off." "O-oh…" It's the only word I can think of to say. He gives me a warm smile and says, "Nice talking to you, but I have to go now. Catch you later?" I blink, "S-sure!" I watch him walk to his apartment, giving me a smile before he closes the door.

Slowly and surely, I turn back; facing my apartment door. _'Maybe I won't go out after all_.' I quickly unlock to door, got in and put my shoes aside before darting into the kitchen. I check for the ingredients, _'Ah! I can't make chocolates with these, and I don't have enough time to go out to buy them!'_ I give out and aspirated sigh, _'But then again, I can make biscuits with these. Hmm… Don't have time to think about it. I'll just make it!'_ I put on an apron and begin my work.

I smile at the small green packet, tied up by a ribbon; laying still on the table. _'Now all I have to do is give him the biscuits and… a-a-a-and… confess…'_ The mere thought of that word sends blood rushing to my cheeks. I shake my head, _'No time to think about it. I'm just going to have to try my best.'_ I grab the packet and dash out of my apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door. Almost.

Hesitantly, I knock on his door. _'The apartment's so big, I think they should get—'_ I don't get to finish my thoughts as the door opens. Instead of Irie answering the door, it was his sister, "Oh Sarah! Looking for him?" She winks at me. I blush, and nod. "Sorry, he just went out; maybe you can catch him if you run." She says. I nod once more and dash towards the stairs. I barely heard her shout, "Be careful!"

I finally took the last step of the staircase, but I don't move. _'There he is; but his talking to someone, a girl. My, she's beautiful, but who is she to him though? A colleague? A friend? __**His**__ girlfriend?"_ I feel the frown on my face as I watch the two talking to each other. Not long later, she leaves. _'This is my chance. But what if… what if she really is… No, even if she is, I won't know until I confirm it for myself. I'm sure he'll still be my best friend right? Even if he rejects me…'_

I walk up to him. "Hey Irie-kun, can I talk to you for a while?" I speak, startling him a little. "Oh Sarah! S-sure! What's up?" He says. I hold out the packet towards him, "I was just wondering. I-if you would want to go out with me? E-even if it's just for today?" His eyes widen in shock, he is clearly surprised by my sudden confession. I watch as he composes himself and waits for his answer. "Wow, this is… sort of sudden. Um… I-I'm not sure. I sort of have to go pick up something now. I'm a little late. Sorry." That hurt. "O-oh… Well, that's ok. Some other time then." I take a few steps away, going backwards as I say the words. I give him a weak smile. _'That really hurt. I know I should have joined the drama club! At least I could have faked that I was ok. Doesn't matter anymore, maybe that girl really is his girlfriend._' Feeling the tears sting my eyes, I blink them away. Trying to sound cheerful, I say, "You're busy right? Go on ahead. I have to go too. Bye."

I didn't even wait for a reply. I run, run as fast as my feet can take me. _'Ah~ I really messed it up.'_ I ran to my favorite spot, a tree in an old abandoned park. Feeling a little numb, I sit under the tree; letting my mind go blank, but not for long. The different shade of colors in the sky tells me that the day is quickly ending, and the night is fast approaching; not that I cared. _'I wonder what's going to happen now. I hope he doesn't avoid me. It'll bring back my memori—.'_ "STOP! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" I scream at myself... but it's too late. The memories rushes back into my mind as quick as a train and clear as the screen in a theatre.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mommy, where are we going?" I asked in a timid voice. She gave me a smile, though I could tell it was a forced one, "We're going for a little picnic dear." Young as I was, I could tell that we needed food and all the other stuff for picnic, and they were nowhere in sight. But I did not dare to ask again, feeling the dark atmosphere in our little car. Instead, I tried to convince myself that they might have put the things behind while I wasn't watching; and I was distracted by my favorite show back at home just now._

_After long hours of driving, the car comes to a halt. Curious, I looked outside the window, but all I saw were miles and miles of trees. Not a usual place to have a picnic. "Alright dear, let's go outside. Your father will take the things. She opened the door for me and I got out of the car. Taking me hand, my mother led me deep into the forest. When we were deep inside the forest, she lets go of me and asked me to stay where I was; telling me that she had to go help dad talk our stuff out. I listened to her and waited… but she never came back._

'_**Hours passed and the sky darkens. She sat under a tree, clutching her knee. "Mommy, daddy, where are you?" She whispered, feeling frightened by the seconds that passed. Sarah sat there for hours, not knowing that her parents were long gone…'**_

_TUD! TUD! TUD! A sound like footsteps came closer and closer. Guided only by the light of the moon, I moved from my previous spot; only to stop when I see a man holding an axe on his left hand and a bottle of beer on his right. I whimpered, trying to hide, but he heard me. The man puts down his axe, "Well, what do you have here? What are you doing here all alone, girlie?" His voice sent shivers down my spine, and at once, I knew he wasn't someone I could trust. My mind was screaming for me to run, move, escape while I still can; but my body doesn't obey. Taking only two steps, he reached me and grabbed my hand tightly. I winced and screamed!_

_*End of flashback*_

"AHHHH! DON'T! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I struggle to pull my hands away from the unfamiliar man, only to hear someone call me, "Sarah! Sarah! Wake up!" My eye lids open, and the tears in my eyes makes blurs my vision. Though, I can still see a mix of green and orange-red…? After blinking several times I finally saw his face, Irie's face, just inches away from mine. My heart rate is beating faster than normal and I can't breathe properly because of that. "You were having the nightmare again?" His voice takes a worried tone. I turn to look at him properly, but I don't need to answer as I feel myself shaking uncontrollably. As he always did before, he reaches to me and gives me a gentle hug; his movements slow and graceful, as if afraid that I will get scared again. And like he always did before, Irie moves us slowly back and forth, all the while murmuring soothing words into my ears, "Shh! Shh! It's ok, I'm here. He's gone, you're ok. Shh!" _'I missed that, missed the times he held me like this. Miss the times he says these words. Wish I can go back in time…'_ My thoughts wander off by itself. I feel like a girl in her brother's arms, but I didn't care; he's here.

Moments passed and I finally stop shaking. I'm back to normal again, almost; though the fear of my pass is gone, the fear that just rose in the back of my mind; stays. _'W-what is he doing here? Didn't he say he had something to do?'_ Irie lets go of me. "Irie… w-what are you doing here?" I ask him. "I figured you'd be here. You didn't let me finish, I suppose you got the wrong idea. I was going to get something, yes, going to get 'you' this." He takes out a small box from his pocket and opens the lid. Under the bright star-lit sky tonight, I can see it clearly, the present inside the box. After getting an approving nod from him, I reach out to take the necklace out of the box. I hold the necklace chain with two fingers, leaving the crystal hanging just in front of my eyes. I take a good look; the pendant is a purple colored heart-shape crystal.

I feel myself smiling as I watch the crystal move from side to side, reflecting what little light it can. My attention is so focused on the pendant; I almost didn't see him moving. My attention is now on him, my eyes follow his right hand. He lifts it to my forehead, and brushes the bangs away. Then, he surprises me by placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I felt the temperature rise as my heart beat takes a run. "Happy Valentine's Day Sarah," He gives me a wink, making me blush even more. I take out the packet and gives it to him, "Happy Valentine's Day to you Irie." He puts his arms around my waist and we lay on the ground. _'This really is a Valentine's Day to remember,'_ I smile to myself.

'_**No words were shared between the two as they lay on the ground, watching the stars together; for how long? I can't seem to remember. Just long enough for her to fall asleep, that I'm sure. So why don't you all give a guess? Good luck on this indirect test!'**_

Hope you all like it~!


End file.
